hidamarisketchfandomcom-20200216-history
Hidamari Sketch (Season One)
'' '' "Yuno has been accepted to her dream school: Yamabuki Arts High School. To attend the school, Yuno moves and starts to live in a small apartment building named the Hidamari Apartments located near the school. Once there, she makes new friends such as her classmate Miyako and the second year students, Hiro and Sae. Surrounded by good friends, Yuno starts moving towards her dream of being an artist and finding herself in Hidamari Sketch!" — Sentai Filmworks Catalog Hidamari Sketch'' is the stand-alone title of the first season of the anime series animated by SHAFT Studios and licensed by Sentai Filmworks. It debuted in Japan on January 11, 2007 and ran through March. The events of the season covers various parts of Yuno's freshman year at Yamabuki High School, along with her first year as a Hidamari Apartments tenant. The episodes are episodic (i.e. not in chronological order), but they mainly consists of the time frame before ''Hoshimittsu. Episodes List In Progress |} Reception : MyAnimeList has Hidamari Sketch rated at a 7.55/10 by ~13,300 registered users and the series ranks on the site rank at about #1300. Trivia In Progress *The Opening Song is called Sketch Switch. The Ending Song is Marble's Mebae Drive (Budding Drive). Gallery Hidamari Sketch Opening-2|Season One Opening Creditless Hidamari Sketch Creditless Ending HD-2|Season One Ending Creditless Hidamari Sketch Wikia - Season One Ending Scene A.JPG|A Scene from the Ending Credits of Hidamari Sketch, Complete with Abstract Art Hidamari Sketch Wikia - Season One Ending Scene B.JPG|A Scene from the Ending Credits of Hidamari Sketch Hidamari Sketch Wikia - Season One (A Winter's Collage - Title).jpg|Title Card for Episode One|link=January 11: A Winter's Collage Hidamari Sketch Wikia - Season One (Japan's Summer - Title).jpg|Title Card for Episode Two|link=August 21: Japan's Summer Hidamari Sketch Wikia - Season One (... Or an Indian - Title).JPG|Title Card for Episode Three|link=June 17: ... Or an Indian Hidamari Sketch Wikia - Season One (The Singing Shortcake - Title).jpg|Title Card for Episode Four|link=May 18: The Singing Shortcake Hidamari Sketch Wikia - Season One (Heart and Body - Title).jpg|Title Card for Episode Five|link=February 13: Heart and Body Hidamari Sketch Wikia - Season One (Cool and Comfy - Title).JPG|Title Card for Episode Six|link=July 14: Cool and Comfy Hidamari Sketch Wikia - Season One (Stormy Drying Agent - Title).JPG|Title Card for Episode Seven|link=October 12: Stormy Drying Agent Hidamari Sketch Wikia - Season One (3% of Hope - Title).JPG|Title Card for Episode Eight|link=March 13: 3% of Hope Hidamari Sketch Wikia - Season One (The Wolf of the Shinjuku Backstreets - Title).jpg|Title Card for Episode Nine|link=September 4: The Wolf of the Shinjuku Backstreets Hidamari Sketch Wikia - Season One (Her Highness Yuno - Title).JPG|Title Card for Episode Ten|link=November 3: Her Highness Yuno Hidamari Sketch Wikia - Season One (A Round Cabbage - Title).JPG|Title Card for Episode Eleven|link=April 28: A Round Cabbage Hidamari Sketch Wikia - Season One (Goodbye, Ume-Sensei - Title).JPG|Title Card for Episode Twelve|link=December 25: Goodbye, Ume-Sensei Hidamari Sketch Wikia - Season One (Put Her Back Where She Was - Title).jpg|Title Card for Special One|link=August 11: Put Her Back Where She Was Hidamari Sketch Wikia - Season One (Is It Love - Title).jpg|Title Card for Special Two|link=November 27: Is It Love? External links TBS Website Sentai Filmworks CatalogCategory:Anime Category:Incomplete